Our Secret Place
by KeatonGrin
Summary: While in Kakariko for Luda's birthday Link meets up with Ralis at their secret place for some private time. Set after the events in Twilight Princess. Crackish and weird but hopefully good. Older!LinkxRalis


**Our Secret Place**

So! This is my first ever **Legend of Zelda** fanfic!~ :D And my first ever **LinkxRalis**! For once I am not really nervous at starting something new. I just hope that at least one other people out there will like this crack! Lol.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT own the series or any of the characters in this story! And I DO NOT get paid for writing this!

**WARNING:** This story contains **malexmale** relations with some sexual content. If you DO NOT approve, please turn back now! This story is not for you! Also, this story contains **inter-species** relations (hylian/Zora)! If you DO NOT approve or are weirded out by the thought, please turn back now. This story IS NOT for you. THANK YOU.

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts.**

_**x x x**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun coming over the horizon was as beautiful as ever and he couldn't wait to get the day started. At that thought a shiver of excitement ran through him. Today wasn't to be a typical one. Of course it would start out like one but then it would be better. A small smile found his lips as he pulled away from the small window and moved to the ladder that would take him to the first floor of his cozy little house.

When he reached the wooden floor below, he took in the smells of his morning breakfast being heated in the fire and the sight of the sword and shield that hung decoratively on the wall beside it. The Master Sword. He had often thought of returning it to it's resting place after having had defeated Ganondorf, but a part of him didn't want to part with it. It was a reminder and a souvenir of all he had accomplished and been through during those troubling times. It reminded him of _her_.

A fond smile found him at the thought of her. Midna. He missed her. She had been an odd friend, but a friend nonetheless. They had went through a lot together. He hoped she was doing well and that she was happy in life, wherever it may have lead her in the Twilight Realm. He was sure she was a good Queen to her people like Zelda was here. Speaking of Royals...the fond smile he had for Midna turned to one of true happiness as his train of thought fell on a certain Prince he would get to see today. A certain Prince who was bound to be even more beautiful and captivating than the last time he had seen him.

_Ralis_. The whispered name echoing around in his mind caused a shiver of pleasure to tickle his spine. He missed Ralis. He hadn't been able to see him for a few weeks. Being a Prince, Ralis had many duties he needed to focus on and he was respectful of that. As friends they made sure to keep in touch through letters and occasional visits whenever the Zora would stop by to check their village's water source. But it was only under the illusion of friendship that they got to see each other in the public eye. It usually stuck to formal handshakes, sometimes hugs when Beth would complain that they were all friends and not just acquaintances. But that was it.

More intimate contact wasn't allowed unless they were alone. No kisses or caressing touches...

"Link!"

"Link! Come on!"

Jolted from his thoughts at the cheerful calls he blinked for a minute before shaking his head and smiling. Pulling his breakfast from the fire he set the pot on his scrubbed wooden table and slipped his sandals on before stepping out of his house to greet his callers.

Beth, Colin, and Talo were all waiting for him. He took in their grown up forms and smiled. It was hard to see them as adults when they would always be kids to him.

Beth was the first to greet him, smiling and playfully flirty. "Good morning Link!"

He indulged her with a nod that made her beam at him before she went to greet Epona with some sugar cubes. Colin was next, walking up to him and smiling brightly, long blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Good morning Link!" Colin said politely, almost all traces of the shyness he had had in his youth gone. "T-Thank you for agreeing to watch us today."

Almost.

"Yeah! Can't wait to show you how much we've improved!" Talo nodded with haughty enthusiasm as he stretched his arms routinely, watching the two from next to the practice dummy.

"Honestly, you two! I don't know why you're bothering today—of all days! Link has other things to worry about and you two should as well! We'll be leaving after lunch!" Beth scolded in a motherly fashion as she looked over at the from her place next to Epona.

Colin looked a little guilty while Talo just rolled his eyes.

"Hey. If we practice now Link can point out anything we're doing wrong! It's a good thing to know since we're going to be traveling Hyrule fields! Have you forgotten there are sometimes monsters and thieves out there?" Talo retorted smugly.

Beth bristled at the smug reminder before huffing and turning her nose up at the annoying _child_, crossing her arms and sparing her dignity by not responding.

Colin wasn't as easily pacified as he turned worried blue amethyst eyes toward his hero. "Link? Is this really okay?"

"It's fine." He assured, reaching out and touching the younger man's arm soothingly before turning his attention to Beth. "Really."

The young woman relaxed before smiling at him. Talo smirked before pulling out his slingshot.

"Lets get started! My mom will bite my head off if I'm not there to help Malo and Fado with the goats!" Talo said after a second of silence.

Colin smiled. "Yes, my mom wanted me to help my little sister feed the chickens. I should hurry as well."

Link nodded his understanding, watching the two young men as they demonstrated their slingshot skills and sword practice. Colin was more skilled with the sword—of course his father was likely to thank for that—and Talo was more skilled with the slingshot. Soon he would move on to arrows. When they had finished, they waved good bye, calling they would see him later when they prepared to leave. Beth left, herding them like they had to be forced to leave. In all these years Beth still liked to feel in charge and important. It was amusing.

Sighing lightly in relief he went back inside to wash up and eat breakfast. As he was starting to eat a second bowl he was distracted when there was a knock on his door and Illia walked in, smiling at him in greeting. "Link, hello!"

He smiled at her in turn before offering her something to drink. She shook her head politely before getting down to business.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you would like me to take Epona for a wash and rub down since I'll be taking the cart horse out as well. I want them to be as relaxed as possible before we head out to Kakariko," she explained as she played with the pouch on her right thigh before brushing her hair off of her shoulder.

He wouldn't admit he was a little surprised by that, though he thought he really shouldn't be. This was Illia. He had been her friend forever. He should have expected this. Smiling warmly at the beautiful girl he nodded slowly. She beamed at him, happy to spend as much time with Epona as she could.

"Okay! And I will bring her to my father's when done since you should by there by then so you all can finish plans!" she added a small sense of scolding before laughing and turning to leave.

He watched her go before turning back to his breakfast. That was right. He needed to see Mayor Bo to finalized the plan on keeping the _kids_ safe as they went to Kakariko. Today was Luda's birthday. So he and the kids were going to visit her and spend the next two days with her. They would be leaving around noon. Which meant they would need to hurry and finish their morning chores and plans if they wanted to leave on time so they could get to Kakariko while it was still in the late afternoon. Not only for Luda...but he didn't want to keep Ralis waiting either.

Smiling to himself he quickly finished his breakfast before washing up the few dishes and organizing his pack. When all was in ordered there he added some horse treats to his pack before swinging it onto his shoulder and grabbing his saddle, leaving his house a moment later. He stopped at Sera's to buy some milk and potion just in case anything happened before moving on to Mayor Bo's, waving to Colin and his family as he passed their cozy little house.

Bo was waiting for him outside when he made it to his house, talking to Hanch. They both greeted him and he nodded a greeting back. They talked about set up and went over emergency plans in case anything were to happen. They felt safe that their children would be protected with Link, and Colin and Talo now as well, but they knew it didn't hurt to be cautious. Once they had everything sorted, Bo and Hanch helped him set up the cart while they waited for Illia to return with the horses.

Beth was the first to arrive, her father politely taking her pack from her and stowing it away in the cart as she greeted them all happily. Colin soon followed, blushing lightly as he carried a large, beautifully wrapped present. Beth proceeded to tease him playfully, loudly wondering was he had gotten his _girlfriend_ for her birthday. He laughed and played a long lightly, teasing the boy. He thought it was kind of sweet how Luda and Colin had gotten close after their time spent together in Kakariko when they were younger.

Illia was next, leading two happy horses behind her. Epona greeted him with a soft whinny and he patted her nose affectionately before saddling her carefully while Bo saddled the carthorse. Talo was soon running toward them, calling for them to wait like they would leave him behind. Malo followed at a more dignified pace than his older brother causing their small group to laugh. At sixteen, Malo seemed to have the most maturity out of all of them. It was funny, though a little sad. When everyone was securely seated in the cart, Illia at the reins, he climbed onto Epona's back and led them off and out of the village.

Calls of farewell and to be careful followed them as they left. Talo snorted at the thought of their families still treating them like kids. Once they hit Hyrule field talk turned to Kakariko and the party that was to be held there. They were excited and couldn't wait, each for different reasons. The only one they really shared was they couldn't wait to see their old friends and to celebrate Luda's birthday.

It took roughly an hour make it there going at a steady pace but no one was really bothered. They were happy to arrive, though, when the beautiful rustic sight of the village welcomed them. Soon villagers were coming to greet them as well. They had just stopped next to the spring when Luda came running toward them with a bright smile, Renado and Telma walking leisurely behind her. Illia was happy at the sight of the older woman who had become a treasured friend in her time of need. He smiled as some gorons came toward their group as well. Yes. It was nice to see old friends once again.

They all greeted each other happily, hugs and handshakes going around. The gorons had to remind themselves to be gentle with their human friends and Luda was given birthday greetings and teased playfully about being birthday girl.

He helped his friends get settled into the hotel before being introduced to the couple that had taken up ownership of it. He greeted Barnes when the old man approached him with news on a new bomb type he was working on creating and promised to try it out once it was complete. He then joined Renado, Telma, and Illia in a small conversation on how everyone was doing. He was happy that everyone had been well. Before he could get pulled into any other conversations he excused himself to go and unsaddle the horses so Illia could keep talking to Telma.

He was happy when he was met with the quietness outside and allowed his attention to briefly wander toward the path that led to the village's graveyard. It wasn't time yet, but soon. _Ralis_! He couldn't wait. He allowed his thoughts to dwell on the Zora Prince as he took care of the horses in a routine fashion. Ralis. He was still a little surprised by their secret relationship but not really. At first it was a little odd to realize that in being attracted to Ralis he must have some kind of affection toward other males. It was different. He didn't know if that really made him...gay since it was really only Ralis he had an attraction to but if that was what it was technically then there wasn't much he could do to argue against it.

He felt to do so would be to deny his affections for Ralis. And that wouldn't be fair. Or true. Because he _did_ care about the Prince—who would soon become King to his people. He smiled at the thought before letting his mind wander to how the two even got together. It wasn't very clear. Everything just kind of blended together nicely. There wasn't really a defining moment. One day he had gone to Zora's Domain to visit Ralis after having gone to the castle to see Zelda. Ralis had greeted him like an old friend even though they weren't really all that friendly. The Zora had taken him on a courtesy tour of the Domain while politely asking about Illia and the others to whom he owed his life.

They had chatted about that for a while before Ralis kindly asked if he would like to fish with him. That had been fun. Ralis was quite the expert fisherman. It led to playful competition. When he had left he was left with a wanting to see Ralis again. It took a few months but when he had the chance to stop by the Domain once more he took it. Ralis had appeared to be happy to see him as well. Again they took a tour and fished before eating lunch together. On their next meeting they had come across each other in Kakariko. Ralis had been there visiting Renado and Luda while praying at his father's grave.

They had walked and chatted with each other. And it was in that moment that they found they really enjoyed each other's company. After that he would try to visit Zora's Domain when he could and Ralis would personally come to check on their water when needed just to they could see each other.

And slowly that led to what they had now. One day when he had gone to Zora's Domain after delivering some goods to Castle Town for his village he and Ralis had done was what usual for them. A tour. They fished. But this time...they also took a swim together. He hadn't been shy to strip down and join his friend in the water since Ralis had asked for some privacy before they had found a cozy little spot in which to fish. They played around in the water and even had a race—which Ralis obviously won since he was naturally a better swimmer. That had started a childish splash fight. Ralis had swum up behind him to try to launch an attack only to surprise both when an electric tingle shot through the both of them as their bodies touched.

Ralis's skin was cool to the touch and he shimmered beautifully in the sunlight. It caught his interest and he couldn't look away. When Ralis smiled shyly he couldn't help but return it. And then he couldn't pull his eyes away from the lime green ones. When Ralis flushed a light red he couldn't help thinking the Prince looked cute. And then, he wasn't really sure if it was instinct or what, they leaned into each other, their lips meeting softly. It produced the weirdest sensation ever. But it was enjoyable.

And from there it had progressed.

"Link! Come get some food!"

He looked up from where he had been rubbing down the carthorse at the call. He saw Colin waving him inside with a smile. He nodded his understanding before finishing his task and going to get some food. They all ate and talked together happily, singing to Luda and wishing another year of happiness and prosperity. He talked to the goron elders before listening to Malo ask about how business was in the mart he had opened back as a child. It seemed that things were going well.

After they had all eaten, the singing and dancing started. He always had fun at this part, even though he'd always get a little embarrassed when Illia and Beth would ask him to dance with them. He wasn't that good at it. But he liked it when the girls would smile and have fun. He was lucky to avoid dancing for at least half an hour. He was just going to try to sneak away when Beth had caught him and begged him to dance. He sighed lightly and smiled before taking her dance where the others were. He held back a laugh when he saw that Telma had gotten Renado to dance with her and Colin was dancing with Luda. A little further away Illia was dancing with a goron. It was funny.

He let Beth have her dance and tried once more to sneak off only to be captured by Telma and then Illia. Once he had indulged the two he decided to just be frank and say aloud that he was going to go for a walk. Luda and her guests waved him off and he sighed with relief. As he left the sanctuary and started up the path toward the graveyard he couldn't help feeling a little giddy. Ralis! He was going to see Ralis! Without being conscious of it he quickened his steps, eager to see his friend.

Making it to the graveyard he continued up the path until he made it to the Zora stone that blocked the entrance to what he and Ralis liked to call...their 'secret place'. It really wasn't all that secret, though. It was the place that the previous Zora Queen's spirit, Rutela, had led him to when she thanked him for saving her son. Precious Ralis. His chest hurt at the thought of losing him. The previous King's resting place. The place where Ralis had said he had given him the strength to move on with his life and be there for his people.

Stopping before the rock he dug into his pocket and pulled out Ralis's coral earring he still had from long ago and touched it to the rock. The rock was magicked to sense this and moved out of the way for him, falling back into place once he was in. He liked that. It guaranteed he and Ralis got their privacy. Crawling through the small tunnel he quickly made it to the other side. He was a little disappointed to see Ralis wasn't there yet but decided to let it go since he knew the young Zora would be there soon. Until then...

He busied himself with undressing and neatly setting his clothes aside before slipping slowly into the water. It was a little chilly, but not too bad. He knew it would feel better once he had gotten used it. Diving, he swam to the other side and pulled himself up on the side where the Zora King's headstone lay. It was pretty. And unique. He smiled at it fondly, thinking of Ralis and how happy he was to have met him. He lost himself in his thoughts to a point where he didn't hear the soft splash of someone surface or the movement of the water at someone swam toward him. He didn't hear that person climb out and move up behind him either. But...he _did_ feel cool hands touch his arms as soft lips brushed against the back of his neck.

"Link..." The name was whispered into his hair before silk-like arms slid around him and embraced him warmly.

He leaned into it happily, breathing the other in. Instead of smelling fishy like some might believe a Zora to, Ralis smelled like spring water and flowers. There was also a hint of coral, which was odd and yet it was wonderful. And his taste! His taste was...he couldn't even describe it! Turning in the arms that held him, he sought out silky lips to refresh himself with the taste only to be surprised when smoked fish seasoned with natural herbs met his tongue. He laughed into the kiss. Ralis must have just eaten before coming here.

The questioning pout he received was so cute he had to kiss him again. Lime green met his crystal blue with curiosity. Ralis's lips may have been smooth and cool but his tongue was hot and dominating. He couldn't resist the challenge as the kiss grew more heated. Their hands eagerly explored the other's body as their mouths reconnected after having been apart for so long. He let his hands feel along the smooth arms and hardened armored parts before moving to fondle the sensitive muscles on his lover's chest and stomach.

Ralis moaned softly at the caress before breaking the kiss slowly, stealing a chaste peck before he moved to slide back into the water. His beautiful eyes beckoned him to follow and he wasn't about to refuse. Quickly moving forward he slipped into the water and moved toward the beautiful Zora waiting for him. He had just touched the cool skin when eager lips were pushing against his once more. He had just started to return the kiss when a light gasp escaped as he was pulled closer until he had Ralis pinned against the nearest surface. Once they were snug in place, a shiver ran down his spine when he felt strong legs move to circle his waist, catching his hips between powerful thighs.

Ralis suddenly broke the kiss, gasping in pleasure and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he closed his eyes against his own pleasure, brows furrowing when he was pushed into the warm and willing body. Every nerve suddenly seemed to be alive and ready to be stimulated as he started to thrust gently. He loved the way Ralis would whimper with pleasure into his ear, his hot breath caressing it, knowing how sensitive his hylian ears were.

But that was nothing to the feel of Ralis's body. He had never slept with another male of his own race—or even a female as of yet—but he knew, instinctively he supposed, that it was different even though the mechanics were basically the same. Ralis was different. As to how different, he wasn't sure, but surely it wouldn't feel like this with anyone else. That thought sent shivers over his body causing him to thrust more quickly.

When Ralis cried out in appreciation and then moved to tease his earring as he wrapped his arms more tightly around him, he decided to focus his attention more on pleasing him. Having learned some of his lover's preferences during their few couplings he started to move with firmer strokes. The reaction was immediate. Ralis gasped, arching into him as his legs tightened around his waist. Breathy moans and pleased sighs started to fall easily from the Zora's lips. He couldn't deny he loved those sounds. Ralis had a beautiful voice. Soon the young Prince was hissing in pleasure and whimpering uncontrollably until he suddenly pushed him away. He backed off without protest.

"Link...," the Zora gasped, eyes sparkling with lust before he pushed himself out of the water and moved to lay back against the sun-warmed earth.

Link had to hold back a small smile. Ralis was so considerate. He quickly followed, climbing out of the water as well and moving to join the beautiful creature. Ralis welcomed him with open arms as he moved over the lithe body, pushing his way back inside eagerly. Ralis stifled his cry of pleasure by bringing one hand to his mouth and the other to the back of his partner's neck. He loved the feel of the cool flesh against his heated skin as he began thrusting with a new, more needy pace.

He knew that his lover climbing out of the water meant he was close and so he moved onto land so they could finish. An amused smile fought its way to his lips through the lows groans and gasps as he thought of the first time they tried to couple completely in the water. They had done it so Ralis would feel more comfortable, but once they had both released, the afterglow was killed early when he had nearly drowned in a boneless, satiated pile of content. Luckily Ralis saved him. But they had agreed after that that if they didn't have the Zora Armor then they should finish on land so that wouldn't happen again.

It was on those thoughts that he was quickly brought from as the feel of Ralis tensing around him and arching into his body caught his attention. His name was tumbled weakly from the Zora's lips as his release shuddered from his body. He gasped at the beautiful sight of the young Prince in such pleasure before tilting his head back and crying out his own release. His mind seemed to go numb for a few seconds. When he came back he took in the sight of his lovely Zora panting softly, body flushed from his orgasm.

He slowly pulled free of that wonderful body before lavishing it with attentive kisses. Ralis basked in it happily for a few minutes before stopping him and pulling him down to cuddle. Their limbs tangled together languidly as they nuzzled against each other and pressed soft kisses to each others lips.

When their bodies had calmed down he finally pulled himself away, pressing a kiss to Ralis' forehead first, before climbing once more into the water to wash up. Ralis followed lazily before swimming into his arms and silently demanding more kisses. Smiling, he indulged the Zora before looking up to see twilight settling over Kakariko. As much as he didn't want to leave Ralis so soon he knew he couldn't stay away from the party too long either. It would be rude to Luda.

Pressing one last kiss to the soft lips he gently pulled away and swam over to where his clothes were.

"I should get back. Luda's party is still on."

Ralis watched him with a light frown before smiling at the reminding. Diving into the water he resurfaced a few seconds later and swam over to where he was slipping his shirt on. "Yes. Luda. I came to bring her this."

Blue eyes looked on curiously at the pretty silver shell that contained a bow. "A shell?"

"No, not the shell," Ralis huffed playfully, rolling his eyes. "Luda wants to be a shaman like her father, yes? So I've brought her some special healing herbs that are exclusive to my people."

He arched a brow with interest before nodding his understanding. "Oh."

"Illia is there as well?" Ralis questioned companionably as he waited for him to finish dressing. At his nod the Prince smiled. "Good. It shall be nice to see her again... I still cannot help but feel a debt to her for saving my life."

"What about me, Luda, Beth, and Colin?" he teased as he slipped his sandals on after securing his pants.

Ralis smiled thoughtfully before grinning lightly. "Well...tonight how about I show you my gratitude a little more before I leave? As for the others, I shall think of something quite nice."

A secret thrill raced down his spine at that suggestion. "Oh?"

"Yes." Ralis smiled handsomely. "Come walk me back here and we can have a little more private time at our secret place."

He quickly nodded in agreement before following the Prince back out into the graveyard. Together they walked back to the party, both silently thinking about what was to come after.

-Our Secret Place End-

_**x x x**_

**Author's Notes:** Okay! So... what did you think? :3 I wasn't going to post this until later but I had some free time and at the moment and it was complete so I just thought I would do it now.

This story is set with the ages of Ralis being 20 and Link around 27 in mind. So. They are of age. And since Ralis is humanoid and has a human level of intelligence and psychology... I DO NOT consider their love "bestiality" or "zoophilia". Okay? If this is how you view it I can respect that but please be respectful and just ignore this story. I did cite proper warnings at the beginning.

Luda and Colin look so cute together! x3 I love Luda. And Colin. (Luda makes me think of _Naruto's_ Rock Lee because of the brows, lol) I wonder if Malo will stop looking like a doll when he gets older.

Anyhoo. So. Some LinkxRalis lovin'. I know. It's so horribly crack... but... interesting too. I can't really explain it. But if you like it then I am sure you understand anyway.

Thanks for reading?


End file.
